Maturing into 19
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki turns 19 and celebrates that special day surrounded by family, friends and some familiar faces! Enjoy!


We've covered Max's 10th birthday and Arizona's 20th...and now, we focus on Musaki's 19th birthday! Let's see how he adapts into being in his late teens and transitions himself into a young adult!

* * *

Maturing into 19

by: Terrell James

It was a stellar early morning at the Valley of Peace and the sunbeams around the window were shining through the room as Musaki was doing some yoga and meditation to get himself mentally, spiritually and physically fit for the transition he's making on his own life...today is Musaki's 19th birthday. For him, he's one step closer into being a full-grown adult and taking everything he's learned in his younger years and take them as life lessons he's gained in the 16 years he's been through.

After doing some serious yoga and meditation, he proceeded to exercise for a little while to keep himself in shape and in mental strength as well to live out those days like it was the last one he's ever had. It's a rough road to hit 20, but he'll get there soon enough.

"Hey, Saki! Come downstairs, man!"

With that, Musaki panted heavily and got himself up for a second and left the room and went downstairs to see what was going on and he said, "What's going on?"

"You got some visitors that I think you might recognize." Mako added.

Musaki stepped a little closer and found himself in shock to see the two husky, yet built musculed pandas standing there and from there, he immediately recognized them from their muscles and taller height and big weight and he said, "Shakur? Brutus?"

"What's up, little man?" asked Shakur, smiling.

Musaki chuckled softly and he said, "Doing great, guys. What brings you back to the Valley of Peace?"

"We're moving back there after spending a lot of years all over parts of China, Japan, Thailand, Vietnam, Taiwan and Malaysia with our fighting skills." Brutus replied.

Musaki did recall that it was the last time he had saw them after he was adopted in the Jade Palace when he was 13 and haven't seen them since then and he said, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"A very long time. We got back here last night and we knew that your birthday was on the following day, so we rented a room for the night and went over to find our old friend to see him." Brutus stated.

"We went to the Jade Palace and Master Shifu told us that you had moved out of there already and wouldn't you know it...here we are." Shakur answered.

Musaki chuckled at this and he said, "Well...I moved to my uncle's place last year."

"We can see that." Brutus chuckled.

Soon enough, Arizona, Samurai, Tsunami, Max, Phoenix, Zoey, Luna and Cody surrounded him with multiple noogies and hugs and Musaki was taking it all in, just enjoying every part of it because he's surrounded by family and Arizona said, "Happy birthday, Saki!"

"Thanks, guys." Musaki said, happily.

Brutus chuckled and never expected Musaki to have a family this big and he said, "Are these your brothers and sisters?"

"They're actually my cousins." Musaki answered.

"Cousins?" asked Shakur.

"It's a very long story." Musaki stated.

Brutus chuckled at that part and he never expected Musaki to have cousins, but regardless...he's just happy that he has an actual family the whole time and said, "Well...we just came to say happy birthday to you, Musaki."

"I appreciate it, you guys. It really means a lot." Musaki said, happily.

"Have a great birthday!" Shakur said, happily.

Both pandas left the house in smiles and after that, Musaki could tell he's at that happy place right now with reuniting with his guardians and Mako said, "These guys have been looking out for you, weren't they?"

"They always have, unc. Ever since I was at that orphanage, they've been like the fathers I never thought I would have. They taught me what it really means to be a man and a fighter too. It's because of them I've experienced what I've experienced. I could never thank them enough for finding me after Tai Lung killed my parents all those years ago." Musaki answered.

Mako nods his head at that part and he still has memories of the news that really crashed his world after hearing that his brother was murdered and how Musaki dealt with it in such a way that didn't require hardening his heart and it was both Brutus and Shakur that was responsible for helping him cope through this point and became the person he's becoming now.

"Each time I look at you, I see your father every day. You share the same kind soul, golden heart and amazing physical capabilities he has, but never really takes it over your head. That's what I always admire and respect about you two." Mako added.

"I found out who I am and I found all of you guys. I'd be lost without you." Musaki added.

"And that's why that special day of yours is extra special to us as well." Arizona stated.

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door and Mako answered it and in surprise, in comes Summer and she came here for Musaki and she said, "Hey, is Musaki here?"

Musaki quickly comes over to her and he said, "Hey, Summer."

"Happy birthday to my sweet, adorable, super cute, extra handsome and ultra strong boyfriend." Summer said, with a giggle.

She kissed him on the cheek and most of the younger kids said, "Eeeewwwww!"

"All right, guys. Let's leave them alone for a minute." Mako said, bringing everyone upstairs.

The others went upstairs, but not before Samurai turned back and said, "Slip her the tongue, Saki."

Musaki rolled his eyes at that comment Samurai just made and turned to Summer and said, "Never mind what he just said. So what are we doing today?"

"It's your birthday, Saki. We can do anything you like." Summer replied.

That part is really the perks of having a birthday and he smiled and said, "No problem. Wanna go on a picnic with me?"

"It's your day." Summer added.

* * *

Later that afternoon

Musaki and Summer went towards this new manga cafe/restuarant a few miles from the middle of the Valley of Peace, 10 miles from the Jade Palace and they had some sushi, egg rolls, noodles, teriyaki chicken and some rice; basically everything Japanese and Chinese food possible and both of them were eating some really good food and spending a lot of time together. Summer stared at Musaki for a while and noticed there were a little bit of muscles on his chest and arms and it made her more attractive.

"You been working out, Saki?" asked Summer.

"A little bit. I've also been doing training at the palace, then I scoured around the village to find a job and I've started doing some training in being a blacksmith." Musaki answered.

"Blacksmith? Like...pounding metal and stuff like that?" asked Summer.

"Yep. In between finding a job, training at the Palace and helping out around the house, I thought being a blacksmith would be a great idea for me. My dad wanted to be a blacksmith and so did my grandfather and great-grandfather." Musaki answered.

Summer chuckled softly and said, "I hope you find a job that makes you happy."

"And make some money too." Musaki stated.

Summer giggled in response and said, "That too."

After the lunch, Summer and Musaki walked around the village hand in hand and he thought heading to the Jade Palace for a while would be a great idea and suddenly...he sees Crane coming by and Summer said, "Wonder what Crane wants?"

"It's always something." Musaki answered.

Once Crane landed on the ground, he comes to Musaki and said, "Master Shifu wants to see you right away."

"Right now?" asked Musaki.

"Yes. And bring Summer too." Crane stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait...why's Summer involved?" asked Musaki, trying to make sense of this.

"Just come on!" Crane exclaimed.

With that, both of them ran towards to the Jade Palace and he wasn't sure what's going on...but by the time they made it inside the palace...

"SURPRISE!"

Musaki was stunned and surprised that this was all a way to bring him over to the Jade Palace to celebrate his 19th birthday and saw everyone all over to surprise him and Musaki said, "So...that's it, huh?"

"Yeah, we wanted to bring you over to surprise you for your birthday." Po stated.

Just then, he sees some of his old friends; Liu Shang, Taji, Kaleo, Shao, Shanghai, Sudoku, Miko, Sonic, Ty, Joey, Kendall, Naomi, James, Spencer, his brothers Okinawa and Zeke, his grandfather and also Brutus and Shakur come in to wish him a happy birthday and all that left him overwhelmed and joyful as he embraced every single one of them.

"Aw, you guys..." Musaki said, happily.

"Surprised?" asked Kaleo.

"I'm more than surprised. I'm just awestruck that you guys could come." Musaki said, happily.

Okinawa chuckled softly at this and said, "You'd think we wouldn't come over to your party and celebrate your 19th birthday? You've growing up, dude. There's no possible way I'd miss this."

Shifu walked up to Musaki and he said, "For the past 6 years, we've had the honor of taking you in as our student and along the way, you've been one of our special...if not more amazing students that ever comes across. We rarely find someone with that special amount of talent, but also has a lot of compassion, integrity, humility and someone who takes the art form of China not only seriously...but also uses it as a way to show us what you're really made of. As long as you follow your heart and your mind, you will do no wrong. That is why we are so honored to have you as our students."

"Thank you, Shifu...for everything you've done for me. And all of you guys. I know it was rough at the start, but we started to really get along well and because of you, I worked harder, stronger and gave it my heart and soul into everything I do. I know that whatever I'll do in life, I will succeed." Musaki added.

"We're happy to do that for you, Lil' Saki." Po said.

Just then, Brutus came over to Musaki and gave him a little gift and when Muskai opened it, he was awestruck to find that he's got a pair of nunchauks of his own and he said, "Oh...my...gosh. My own pair of nunchauks?!"

"We got it on our trip to Japan and we thought it would make a great present for you...even though it took us 2 years to give it to you." Brutus stated.

Musaki tested out the nunchauks for himself with the usage of his kung-fu moves and twirls and spins around them and it was like holding a power of his own and said, "It was well worth the wait. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome...birthday panda." Brutus said, happily.

"You're the luckiest person around, Saki." Mako added.

He knew that Mako was right...he looked around the people he's surrounded by and realized that he did have it good...being around people he loves and cares for and he said, "I truly am lucky. I wouldn't trade it all in the world for anything."

* * *

How awesome is that?! Happy 19th birthday, Musaki! New story will come out soon! Until then, AniUniverse is out!


End file.
